


Winter

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter flurries and cabins in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlullabyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/gifts).



> This is another of my friend's birthday gifts. Just a little drabble for her OTP KisaNaru.

A fire flickered in the fireplace, castings shadows across the blonde's face. He was huddled on the floor, back pressed against the back of the couch. A large quilt was pulled around his shoulders, keeping out any cold that escaped the heat of the fire. He watched the flames flicker, chin resting on his knees.

They hadn't expected it to snow as much as it had, but a blizzard had blown in unexpectedly and now they were snowed into the small cabin. Neither of them minded much. They hadn't came on this trip to go sight see. Naruto really wouldn't have minded it, though. They had come to spend time together. Work had a habit of taking up so much of their time that they rarely got to see each other.

So Naruto had told Kisame to take time off and had booked the trip. He loved the mountains and loved them even more in the middle of winter. He'd never had snow growing up as a kid. So when Kisame had taken him on a ski trip during the second year of their relationship, Naruto had fallen in love with it. He'd made a point of coming back every few years since then.

He watched out the windows as snow blew around the trees and covered the ground. Naruto wondered briefly if they'd really end up snowed in. He really wouldn't mind an excuse to stay longer. Jiraiya would gripe about it, but his god father wouldn't do more than that. They'd all been working hard the past few weeks, working to close the three major sells they currently had. Naruto couldn't recall the last time he'd made it home before his lover. Kisame worked as a construction worker and had been off on a job for two weeks before Naruto's work hours became so long. His hours weren't always long, but they could be sporadic at times.

Naruto was watching the fire again when Kisame padded back into the room. Naruto happily took the cup of hot chocolate he was offered and wrapped his hands around the hot mug. He scooted forward, giving the larger man enough room to sit down behind him. When Kisame was settled down, the large quilt now around hsi shoulders, Naruto scooted back against his chest, settling against his lover with a happy sigh.

He let the warmth from the mug and from his lover seep into his body. He let his head fall back against Kisame's chest, eyes falling closed. Kisame nuzzled against his head, breathing in the blonde's scent. Naruto shivered as cool air blew across the skin of his neck and ear. The larger man pressed a kiss to the top of his head before letting his chin rest in the same spot.

Naruto blew on his hot chocolate, shifting so he could take a sip without spilling it all over them. They sat in silence, the fire crackling in the fire place and the wind howling outside the walls. Kisame slid one large arm around Naruto's waist, the palm of his hand resting against Naruto's stomach.

"I wish we could stay like this," Naruto murmured. Kisame smiled, pulling the smaller man closer.

"You'd miss everyone," he told the blonde. "You're too much of a social butterfly to live out here." Naruto wanted to argue that he could make new friends, but he knew he'd miss everyone back home. He treasured the time he got to spend with Kisame like this, but they wouldn't be able to live here. They'd built a life for themselves back home, a life that might include kids in the near future.

"We can always come back." Naruto drank the rest of his hot chocolate, sitting the mug on the floor beside them. He turned around, coming up on his knees to press a small kiss against full lips.

"Maybe next time we'll have a ruddy little one to bring with us," Naruto told him. Kisame's smiled broadened and he reached up to pull Naruto into a deep kiss. He pulled back after a moment, carding his fingers through sunshine tresses.

"We've already been approved, love. All we have to do is wait." Naruto nodded, warping his arms around his lover and snuggling against his chest. Next time, they would be three of them, a family enjoying the splendor of winter.

 


End file.
